As the popularity of the game of golf has increased in recent decades, golf club designers have continued to develop new ways to improve performance of clubs, reduce weight associated with clubs, etc. In addition, club designers are often looking for new ways to redistribute weight associated with a golf club and/or golf club head. For instance, club designers are often looking to distribute weight to provide more forgiveness in a club head, improved accuracy, and the like. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a golf club head having a movable or adjustable weight to permit a user to distribute weight to various regions of the club head as desired.